Drone
Drones or Grubs were the foot soldiers of the Locust Horde. Having pure loyalty to their Queen, the Drones are willing to toss their lives away in a second to kill a single Gear Destroyed Beauty. The Drones was said to be bred by the Queen herselfGears of War 2 collectible . Many different classes of Drones where specialize in different forms of combat. They are born and bred for combat, fearless even when outnumbered. It is believed that Drones have been appearing on the surface stealing children and other humans for decades before the Pendulum Wars.Gears of War 1 legend of Monster stealing childrenThe Tyran tale of RomilyBoogeyman Years before Emergence Day, the Locust Horde was building up their army in perpetration of the invasion of the surface. Six weeks after the Pendulum Wars ended, the Horde attacked all major Seran cities with the Drones leading the charge. History E-Day On Emergence Day, the Locust Horde launched an all out attack on the surface, hitting every single COG nation and remnant of the UIR.Gears of Wars:Jacinto's Remnant The Drones began systematically killing every single human encounter they encounter and fought off any COG counterattack the Serans could muster up. The Drones began ransacking cities across the planet and stealing technology to help benefit their war effort. Cities like Jannermont and Andius were ransacked and looted, with the local population massacre. The Drones natural hide made it nearly impossible to kill with a knife with the obsolete Lancer bayonet and bloodthirsty nature made the Drones a truly horrible enemy for the Gears to fight. Because of their advantage in the war it forces the Serans into desperate measure and launches all their WMDs and Hammer of Dawn stations. Destroying all life outside of Jacinto Plateau and killing any Drone caught outside the Hollows. Thou the Hammer of Dawn strikes failed to eliminate out the Locust Horde or the majority strong Drone army. The war would continue for years to come, with the Horde continue to gain ground towards Ephyra city. From victory to defeat With one military victory after another, the Locust Horde would continue their march on Ephyra and the rest of Jacinto, By A.E 5 Landown was capture, the city was only a day’s drive away from Jacinto city. In A.E 10 Ephyra the COG’s capital was attack. Only capturing the city after Marcus Fenix, deserted his post with the targeting laser for the Hammer of Dawn to save his father, the Horde was able to conquer the symbol of the COGGears of War:Aspho Fields. For the next four years the Drones would continue to advance towards Jacinto city the last refuge for the Seran race. By A.E 14 the COG army was greatly diminish allowing convicts, rapist, and other criminals to enlist in the COG army. One of these criminals was Marcus Fenix who would fight hundreds of Drones in the Ephyra city area. The Drones lead by General RAAM would try to stop the COG from using the Lightmass bomb. But unfortunately for the Locust Horde, the COG was able to launch the Lightmass bomb and attack the Outer Hollows. Killing untold numbers of Drones along with other caste members of the Locust Horde. The Locust Horde face it greatest defeat since the step back at A.E 1 Bloom. A new army Weeks after the bombing at Timgad, the Locust Horde was forced to rebuild the Hollows and their army. The Drones where given new armor and new classes of warriors. Snipers where given new armor, Grappler where trained to climb over the natural defensives of Jacinto, the Grenadier was given the flamethrower. But a major change was place in the hierarchy, Skorge the leader of the Kantus monks was place in charge of the Locust army, not an Drone like the deceased RAAM . Skorge the leader of the Kantus caste used the Rift worm to counterattack the COG and destroy over two cities and unknown amount of COG outposts. The new Drone army would lead the siege of Jacinto. They would attack North Gate Agricultural Depot , opening the siege by taking out the food centers for Jacinto. The Horde would continue to lay siege to lay a light Jacinto of Jacinto, while Drones would eliminate Gears in the Pirnah Badlands. After the small Drone presence in the badlands where eradicated, Montevado and Tollen were gone. The Locust counterattack began. By A.E 15 the Locust Horde was within Jacinto City, raiding Pomeroy Depot and Jacinto Med. Though the attacks are viewed disparate by the COG.Gears of War 2 The continuing raids into Jacinto forced the COG to launch an attack deep into Locust held territory on the plateau. The COG forces assemble a large stick force of Gears from newly recruited stranded soldiers to veterans Gears of the Pendulum wars (with a mix of Gears infected with rustlung). The COG strike force enter the Landown area, while the Locust army waited for an ambushed, using their Seeders to take out the King Ravens, the Drones mounted on their Reavers attack the Derricks while Grappers climb aboard many of the Rigs, leading to heavy losses on both side. Though the stick force was able to enter Landown but with unacceptable losses which failed to stop the main Locust army from attacking Jacinto.Gears of War:Jacinto’s Remnant intro While the COG forces entered Landown they engage the Drones in house to house fighting, which suffer in heavy losses for the Horde. The COG forces were able to deploy their Grindlifts; but the Drones lead by the Kantus; Skorge lead a partly successful attack on the dig sight. Killing many Gears and destroying several Derricks and at least one Centaur tank. In an all out attack on the inner hollows. Drones ambushed several Gears squads before they had the chance of getting out of their grindlifts. Only one squad was able to make it though the Locust defenses and enter Nexus. Fall of Nexus With the second wave of Gears landing inside Nexus, the Drones were also fighting a second front against the Lambent Drone. The Lambent was routing the Drones in all fronts inside Nexus while a single Gear squad was able to advance over the bodies of both Locust factions. The Drones failed to stop the Gears soldiers from entering the palace but the Queen sent the main Locust army to attack Jacinto so they would sink the city and flood the Hollows and exterminate the Lambent threat. Ten of thousands of Drones attack Jacinto, with hundreds of Grappers climbing into the COG HQ, while the main parts of the army enter via the sinkhole. While Reavers tried to keep the sky in their control. But two Gears where able to defeat Skorge and leading the Locust Horde leaderless. These two Gears where able to defend the COG HQ and lead a counterattack into the heart of the sinkhole. Killing hundreds of Drones and entering the sinkhole, on a hijack Brumak. The two gears Marcus Fenix and Dom Santinago, where able to sink Jacinto themselves and destroy the whole Locust Army trapped on and under Jacinto city. Lambent Invasion After the sinking of Jacinto and the flooding of the hollows, vast amount of Drones became separated from the Horde and reverted to their feral stages. These savage drones would rebuild their tunnels near the surface or occupied the former homes of the Serans. http://gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2010/05/28/The-Enemies-Of-Gears-3.aspx While other Drones joined with the Remnant of the Horde and attack Port Farrall. In a series of battles around the city, the COG abounded the city and headed for the Lesser Islands. While the remnant would disappeared for the next 18 months, only to reemerged to fight the Lambent and Serans during the Lambent Invasion. Behavior and reproduction It is speculated that Drones breed by rape as Colonel Hoffman said that Berserkers are tied down and are then rapedGears of War:Aspho Fields. Drones use the massive tunnel network under the planet's surface for troop movement and can quickly create portals almost anywhere on the surface called Emergence Holes, which they often use to surprise their enemies. Around 18 months after the sinking of Jacinto. Feral drones began digging small tunnels and living the homes of Serans to try to regain the atmosphere of the Hollows. Although tactically minded, fully capable of operating infantry weapons and generally making good use of whatever cover is available to them, most drones tend to exhibit rather low intelligence and it may be stupidity as well as lack of imagination, rather than bravery that keeps them driving forward into even the worst odds. they are also not very articulate, expressing almost everything they do (which isn't much) through single word statements and unspecific bellowing. Theron Guards and Grenadiers have somewhat different facial structures than normal drones, appearing to have longer teeth. Therons also tend to speak in a hissing manner totally different from the deep throated yelling of normal drones and Grenadiers. One can only speculate as to whether these are just differences in fashion, differences in rank or whether the two are slightly different organisms. Anatomy They appear to have a muscular humanoid body and white skin due to their underground lifestyle. Drones have the same anatomy as humans with 2 eyes, 2 nostrils, 2 arms, 2 legs, a mouth full of teeth and a normal torso.Gears of War:Aspho Fields pp 249 They are extremely durable thanks to the rock like scales that cover the body which can be seen if you look very closely. After being chainsawed by a Gear, by looking closely that they are mulitple organs and intestines. A ribcage is also visible. After decapitation, one can see the spine as well. Behind the Scenes *Another Drone variant was set to appear in Gears of War named the Locust Hunter. Armed with a Torque Bow, it was eventually scrapped in favor of the Grenadier, and the Torque Bow was given to the Theron Guard. References Category:Locust Horde